


Irrelevant

by Mister_Spock



Series: Star Trek Beyond- Missing Scenes & Additions [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt!Spock, Misunderstading, Star Trek Beyond, stb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to Jim having to face a painful truth.Complete.





	Irrelevant

“You're finished already?” Jim asked as McCoy switched the protoplaser off. 

“No, but I need to leave it for a bit and continue treatment in about twenty minutes,” McCoy told Jim before turning his attention to Spock. “Stay perfectly still. You need anything, you ask one of us. I'm gonna go wash up.” McCoy said getting up off the floor and heading out of the room. 

Jim turned to Scotty. “Keep an eye on Spock,” he said as he followed after Bones, stopping close to Scott and whispering. “If he looks like he's deteriorating call us.” 

“Aye, Jim.” Scott said. He didn't get any closer to Spock, just watched him worriedly from a distance. 

Jim followed McCoy's path to the bathroom where he found the doctor washing his hands. The water had very faint red and green colouration to it which quickly went clear as McCoy scrubbed his hands clean. McCoy glanced at him before returning his attention to the bathroom mirror. He rubbed it with his sleeve to remove some of the dust an dirt gathered on it. Jayla clearly had no reason to be concerned over her appearance.

“You alright, Jim?” McCoy asked as he started to clean the blood from the side of his face. 

“I get why you're doing it, but I need to know, Bones.” 

“Need to know what?”

“About Spock.”

“Well, I'm not going to lie to you Jim, he's in a bad way.”

“I get that. Just... are we talking hours. Or worse?” 

“The protophaser should buy him sometime.”

“How much time?”

“I don't know, Jim. You know how tricky Spock is to treat, I've told you about it enough times. It should give us about a day, if he doesn't do anything stupid. Less time if he does.”

“He doesn't move from that spot. I'll restrain him if I have too.” 

McCoy smiled and shook his head at Jim. “Good luck with that. For a dedicated Officer, Spock's great at ignoring what he's told.” 

“Call it a last request then.” Kirk mumbled. 

“Don't be so melodramatic. The situation's not that bad here, is it?”

Jim's brow creased into a frown. “I.... tell me again how long Spock's got to live.”

“God dammit, Jim, he's not dying!” Bones says, dropping the cloth he was using into the tiny sink and grabbing hold of Jim's arm. 

“You said. You said it'd buy him a day if you're lucky.” Kirk repeated, his own hand finding a grip on McCoy's arm. 

McCoy dropped his head. “No, God know. I meant it'd buy him time until he really needs to be in a hospital. I mean, it's serious, if he were to take a heavy shot to the side or something he could bleed out easily enough, but provided he 'll be fine to just walk around and help out. He's not just going to keel over and die.” 

Jim let out a sigh and dropped his head, his other hand grabbing onto the Doctor. “I thought.... when I said to Spock I needed him and you two just stared at one another in silence I thought...”

“I'm sorry, Jim. I should have made it clearer.”

“What the hell was that about then?” Jim asked dropping his hold on McCoy, who turned back to his own reflection. 

“Jim, he's still in pretty bad shape, okay? Not 'he's dying in a few hours' bad, but enough that he's been delirious and has been saying things that he normally wouldn't be saying. He's just a little wary because he said those things in front of me, okay? Probably thinks I'll mock him about it and don't worry, I'm not going to do that.”

“I'm so glad you're here, Bones.” 

“Where else would I be?” he says, shrugging. 

“I'll go and sit with Spock until you get back, okay? Take your time.” 

McCoy watched him go and then sighed. He was pretty certain Jim would take Spock wanting to leave Starfleet in much the same way as he did his apparent death.  
But that was a problem for later.  
They had to get the rest of the crew back, or what Spock decided to do in the future was going to be completely irrelevant.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the scene on the Franklin where Jim tells Spock 'that's why I need you around' when they're discussing the rescue of the rest of the crew and after he says it, Spock and McCoy share a look (due to Spock admitting to McCoy he plans to leave Starfleet, yet he hasn't been able to tell Jim this) and Jim notices, looks between them and McCoy changes the subject. Spock then grunts in pain and it made me think that left to his own thoughts, Kirk might misunderstand what was happening and think that Spock was more seriously injured or a diagnosis of his impending demise had already been reached prior to them rescuing them.


End file.
